


nights like these || viggo x oc (julica)

by ANGELGXTZ



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Anime, F/M, Magic, Romance, Solmare wont give us a viggo route yet so im writing it for you but with an oc, Wizard, please, solmare pls give us a viggo and felix route, viggo is kind of a bean here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGELGXTZ/pseuds/ANGELGXTZ
Summary: the troublesome problem-student in the academy gets stuck with the pink-haired, perfectionist prefect for 13 days.aaaand the rest is history.(basically me writing the viggo route since we dont have one yet ahahah *cries)





	1. the problem-student

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
so, I just realized how much I want a viggo route  
that's what this is lol  
I didn't want to use liz as an mc, so I used my own oc  
i'm going to try my best to update it as often as I can, but the dates might be a bit weird since I have school now rip  
anyways, enjoy uwu

_"Hey, wait up, Annie! You're too fast!"_  
  
_ Running around the forest was a young Julie, no older than the age of eight, a huge grin on her face as she chased after her best friend._  
_ The two were having a play-date on a warm, summer afternoon. Annie's parents had stopped by her house that day to catch up and have some tea. They had brought Annie along with them._  
_ Julie was absolutely delighted to have Annie there that day. She adored Annie, and the two were like sisters - they shared everything with each other, played together, bickered together and did things that only siblings could partake in._  
  
_ "Ha! You can't catch me, slow-poke!" _  
  
_ Annie stuck out her tongue and proceeded to sprint even faster, getting deeper into the forest, kicking dirt behind her. Poor Julie couldn't keep up with her, and had to stop for a second to catch her breath, panting heavily._  
  
_ "That's not fair! You're cheating!..." Julie pouted as she watched her figure get smaller in the distance.  
When Annie realized she wasn't being chased anymore, she turned around to see what happened, then placed her hands on her hips triumphantly, knowing that she had outrun her._  
  
_ "I didn't cheat, Jules! You're just too slow-" _  
  
_ Her sentence was cut off as she looked over Julie's head.  
_  
_"Huh?"_  
  
_ Annie's face morphed into an expression of pure horror as she stared at Julie, her legs shaking with fear and her complexion pale like a ghost's. Instinctively, she carefully took a few steps back._  
  
_ "...Annie? What's wrong? Are you okay?" _  
_ Julie's voice was filled with worry as she spoke._  
  
_ However, Annie was rendered motionless. All she did was point a finger above the girl's head, her body now shaking uncontrollably._  
  
_ "M-M-Monster...!"_  
  
_ As if her brain finally registered, Annie ran as fast as she could into the forest, tears of anxiety spilling from her eyes. Julie was frozen in place, about to call out to Annie, but the words didn't leave her mouth.  
  
Why would she call her a monster?  
  
Did Annie hate her that much? What did she do wrong?_  
  
_That's when she noticed an eerie, evil presence behind her._  
A shiver ran down her spine as she finally realized why her friend ran away.  
  
_ "...Julica Calcite...Seer of Disaster...Your end is near..."_  
  
The young girl timidly looked behind her.|  
There standing was a huge, black, spirit-like monster looming over her, it's dark hands daring to strangle her neck. A feeling of total despair washed over her, as she knew that it would be her end.   
What she saw was an entity of pure darkness.

_"W-What the-"_  
  
_BOOM!_  
  
_A loud bang erupted from beneath her feet and the world went black._  


* * *

"Julie,"  
  
"..."  
  
"Julie! Wake up!"

Julie's eyes shot wide open upon hearing Caesar's voice, sitting up on her desk chair, looking around confused. Her lips were painfully dry and her wavy, raspberry-pink locks were messy and unappealing, implying that she had been asleep in the Prefect's office for a while.  
  
_'What a weird dream,'_ She thought to herself quizzically. Why would she dream about Annie all of a sudden?  
  
She didn't remember being attacked by the monster. In her memories, Annie tugged her away before she could get hurt, and the duo ran deep into the forest to escape the monster. They got lost for a couple of hours, scared to go back to the house as they feared that the monster was still lurking around there, but eventually, their parents had found them.   
  
Another thing she wondered was why the entity called Julie the 'Seer of Disaster'. Out of all the many years of her life, never had she been called such a name-  
  
"Hey, earth to Julica? Did you even listen to a thing I just said?"

Caesar's aggravated tone snapped her back to reality. The strawberry blonde peered at her face, making sure she was not falling back asleep. In response, Julie scratched her cheek awkwardly and averted her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Caesar. I was just thinking about a really weird nightmare I had..."  
  
A sigh escaped his lips. "We can talk about that later. Right now, we have an issue and we need your help."  
  
"What happened? Is everything alright?" She furrowed her brows out of concern as she ran her fingers through her dishevelled hair, in an attempt to fix it.  
  
"There's a problem in the night-class again."  
  
"Ugh, seriously? What did that dumbass Zeus do again?"  
  
Caesar pursed his lips. "It's not Zeus this time. It's Viggo."  
  
_'Viggo, huh? This means trouble...' _  
  
A melodramatic sigh escaped from her lips as she sat up from her office chair, patting down her skirt and rubbing her eyes to keep her awake.  
  
"Alright. Let's go. Is Alfonse there?"  
  
He nodded a no. "He's in his clinic for the day, so it's just the two of us. Not that I'm complaining, though." Caesar gave her a flirtatious wink as he added the last remark, causing Julie to roll her eyes playfully.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go now."  
  
The two exited the Prefect's office together, speeding down the hallway to the night-class.

* * *

What Julie saw before her eyes was a total disaster.  
  
Books were scattered everywhere, shelves were broken into bits and the carpet had a huge, painfully visible tear on it. Burn marks etched on the ceiling as if something had exploded and that was the residue.  
  
She knew Viggo got into trouble all the time, but never had he made such a big mess.

"Tch. What are these day-class prefects doin' here?"   
  
Julie turned towards the deep, husky voice to see a tied-up Viggo, a deep scowl on his face. To the left of him was a furious Headmaster Schuyler, his expression scary and intimidating. Hiro was leaning on one of the bookshelves, crossing his arms in a disinterested manner.

She placed her hands on her hips and looked around with utter shock. "Jesus Christ, what happened here...?" 

"Care to explain for the young lady, Viggo?" Headmaster Schuyler asked with a frown.  
  
"...Damn, what a pain," The bluenette muttered before glaring at Julie. "I was takin' a nap here until one of ya dumbass day-class students fuckin' interrupted me. When I woke up, I got pissed and blasted a sick explosion spell to scare off the kid. It worked."  
  
Caesar stared at the night-class student with a face of disappointment. "So, because you were angry, you _blew up the library?_"  
  
"Shut up, Piggy. I don't want a dumbass like you lecturin' me. It's annoying enough I got Schuyler on my ass."  
  
The strawberry blonde shot a harsh glare at Viggo. He smirked triumphantly in response.

"Anyways, Headmaster, what are we going to do with him? And how are we going to clean up this mess?" Julie asked.  
  
"I say that we shove him in the detention chamber again," Hiro added.  
  
Viggo crossed his arms. "Tch, I don't give a shit 'bout what you do. Do whatever ya want."  
  
"I will handle the cleaning process. Luckily, there is a lever that will re-arrange the library back to normal. About what to do with this young man, however, is a debatable topic." Schuyler scowled at the bluenette. "The ministry has demanded that we shut down our detention chamber, as it is labelled as a 'violation of human rights'. We will need to come up with another plan."

Julie rubbed her temples. "Seriously? Ugh..."  
  
"I believe that Viggo should be supervised at all times. He is not to be left alone, as he is purely reckless," The headmaster paused, then turned his gaze at Julie. "Julica, for the time being, I will have you follow Viggo around to keep him out of trouble. I will decide on a punishment, but until further notice, you will act as an observer. He will not be able to do anything to you, however. I will enchant Viggo with a spell that restrains him from attacking any students. Also, if you need to go anywhere or need to finish prefect work, Viggo will follow you and help with your work."  
  
Her crystal-blue eyes widened in disbelief.   
  
Was he being for real?  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't want to do this."  
  
"You have no choice in the matter, Julica. You are the most reliable prefect, and a genius with combat magic. That is final."  
  
"But, sir!-"  
  
"Silence! I have some duties to attend to and will be back shortly. Starting tomorrow, you will observe the man and make sure he is out of trouble. Got that?"

Headmaster Schuyler's scary tone caused Julie to gulp and sheepishly avert her gaze.  
  
"Yes, sir..."  
  
Viggo huffed. "What a pain in the ass, having Pinkie follow me around. Tch."  
  
"...Pinkie? Excuse me?"  
  
Julie shot a cold glare at the man. He smirked.  
  
"You're hair is bright pink. Perfect nickname for a goody-goody prefect like you."  
  
This man was getting on Julie's nerves.  
  
She clenched her fist, daring to swing a fire-punch at him. Anger washed over her as she cracked her knuckles with her thumbs.

"Aw, what are you going to do? Fight me?" He said mockingly, an amused grin on his face. This caused the girl to get even angrier.  
  
However, before she could throw a hit on him, Hiro stepped between the two.

"...Don't, Julie. You don't know your own strength."  
  
She bit her bottom lip harshly, then took a step back, trying to calm herself down by taking deep breaths.  
  
Caesar placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's right. Plus, you'd destroy the library even more."  
  
"You're right, sorry... It's just that, this guy is _so irritating._"  
  
Viggo shot a glare at Julie. "Quit talkin' shit in front of me."  
  
"Be quiet, you...!" Before the girl could finish her sentence, she averted her gaze in order to maintain self-control.  
  
"Heh. Feisty one, aren't ya?"  
  
"Just shut up. I don't want to deal with this as much as you do, but we're going to have to suck it up, so at least make this more bearable by not talking to me."  
  
"Fine. You ain't any fun anyway."  
  
The girl sighed melodramatically, then turned her back on the tied-up man. She looked over at Hiro and Caesar for reassurance, now miserable that she has to deal with such a troublesome student. The two gave her a look of pity.  
  
"Let's head to the night cafe. Alfonse should be getting back by now, so we can invite him, too." Caesar said with a gentle smile, patting her head. Julie nodded.  
  
With that, the three of them headed to the night cafe, still dazed by all the events that had occurred.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. his royal pain in the ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; slight mention of verbal abuse
> 
> hi guys, here's the second chapter! yuh

_A fourteen-year-old Annie and Julie were strolling down the corridor of their high-school, textbooks and binders in hand. _  
_Students were scattered all over the hallway- it was 12:48 in the afternoon with only about five more minutes until their next class. _  
  
_ Annie played with her soft, auburn-coloured locks, a faint smile on her face. On the other hand, Julie wore a frantic expression, her blue eyes filled with panic as she hastily rummaged through her notebook, flipping its pages roughly. _  
  
_ Her best friend frowned at the sight of her looking so anxious and frustrated. "  
Jules, it's fine. You don't have that class today, right?. Search for that note another time."_  
  
_ "I can't!"_  
_ Julie looked at the girl with desperation. _  
_"I'm trying to get into Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy after I graduate. Having low grades is not an option."_  
  
_ "I guess I can't really understand that well since I can't even use magic, but you're stressing yourself out and that's unnecessary. Here, just use my notes." _  
_With a gentle smile, Annie passed her a leather-bound notebook. _

_"Are you sure? You don't have to do this..."_  
  
_ "I'm one hundred percent sure!" She paused, then winked. "Besides, I made copies, since I figured this would happen. You might be studious, but you're certainly lacking in the organized department."_  
  
_ Julie pouted at her last remark. "Hey! The backhanded compliment was not needed!"  
Despite her words, the pink-haired girl still took the notebook into her hands, then smiled.  
"But still, thanks. You're a real lifesaver."_  
  
_ "You wouldn't know what to do without me, huh?" Annie giggled._

_She elbowed her playfully._ _  
"Yep, as sad as that is to admit-"_  
  
  
  
_A piercing scream from far in the distance interrupted their peaceful moment._

_The two girls exchanged a bewildered glance._  
_"What the hell was that?" Julie furrowed her eyebrows with concern._  
  
_"It was probably just nothing-"_  
  
_As Annie was finishing her sentence, however, multiple screams emitted from the hallway. _  
_They looked in the direction of the screams, Julie's hand gripped to her wand and Annie's fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles turned white. A crowd of students zipped passed them, panicked expressions on all of their faces, their fear and adrenaline seeping into the air, making it hot and sticky. Sweat started to trickle down Annie's face, clearly frightened and confused. _  
  
_Amongst all of the chaos, a dark, shadowy entity crept from the end of the hallway, it's mere presence one of pure darkness. _  
_It's familiar scent of death triggered Julie to remember a distant memory, ever so faintly._  
_She had seen this monster before. _  
  
_And it wanted her. She was sure of it._  
  
_"Julica...Calcite...Seer of disaster..."_  
  
_It's eerie, breathy voice resonated Julie's ears, causing her to drop her things out of fear. A feeling of dread crept up from her toes to her head, paralyzing her body, her face was ghostly pale._  
  
_Annie gripped on to her arm, attempting to pull her to run away. However, to her surprise, she didn't budge. Anxiety welled up from her chest and tears started to form from her eyes as she tugged on Julie as hard as she could._  
_"JULIE! What are you doing! Stop standing still, we have to get to safety!"_  
  
_Julica stared at the monster with horror in her eyes as it got even closer to her. It crept up to her, eventually getting a couple of inches away from her face. Annie screamed at Julie, but it blended in with the other student's shrill voices. _  
As Annie saw that the monster was way too close to her, instinctively, she sprinted away, not even thinking about the fact that her best friend was paralyzed and didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon.  
  
The monster's sleepy voice stopped Julie from breathing.   
"A great despair...Awaits you...In reality..."  
  
  
A loud bang erupted from Julie's feet, and the world went pitch black.

* * *

"NO! STOP!"  
  
Julie screamed as her eyes shot wide open, slamming the wooden night cafe table in front of her. She felt all of the prefect's eyes on her as she realized that she was acting out her weird dream.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Jeez, you're noisy! Can't you learn to wake up more quietly?" Zeus stared at her weirdly as she averted her gaze bashfully, fixing her hair and clothes.  
  
Lucious frowned. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"  
  
Julie slumped her sleepy body against the chair as she remembered what happened in her dream - or, more accurately, a nightmare.  
It was another weird ending memory. From what she remembered, that monster never appeared. Annie had given her the notes and Julie arrived to class safely. The rest of the day had been a normal one.   
So why would it end like that again?  
And, why was that monster calling her the 'seer of disaster'?  
The questions rummaged through her mind, causing a headache to form.  
  
"Julie? Are you alright?"  
Alfonse worriedly placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, a faint smile on her face, then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I had another nightmare. I've been getting these weird dreams lately."  
  
Hiro raised an eyebrow at her. "What happened?"  
  
Julie bit her bottom lip as she unpleasantly remembered her dreams, then explained them to the boys. She watched as their faces morphed into ones of surprise.  
"The weird thing is that, all of the dreams are my distant memories. They all included Annie in them, and they always ended with the monster attacking me. Also, it called me some weird name, the 'seer of disaster' or something like that."  
  
Lucious grit his teeth. "Seer of Disaster? That's a weird name."  
  
"A Seer?... I feel like I've heard of those before."   
Caesar pensively placed a hand on his chin, leaning against his seat.  
  
"Seer? The hell is that?" Zeus crossed his arms and frowned.   
  
"I think I read something about them once. Apparently, it's someone who has supernatural insights into the future."  
Alfonse sighed as he thought of what those dreams could mean.  
"But what a weird coincidence of dreams... I wonder what they could mean?"  
  
"We should look into what this Seer of Disaster thing is, tomorrow," Hiro suggested, glancing over at Julie.  
  
She gulped as she remembered what would occur tomorrow. The next day would be the start of her role of being Viggo's babysitter. She would have to observe him and keep him out of trouble, acting as a chaperone. She balled her fists and resisted the urge to scream and throw a tantrum about how it's not fair that she's wrapped around all of this.  
But, instead, she melodramatically groaned and buried her face in her arms, which were rested on the table.  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me of tomorrow. I can't believe I have to watch over Viggo, that little _prick_!"  
  
Caesar gave her a reassuring smile, then patted her head comfortingly. "Hey, don't worry. It'll be alright. We'll all protect you if he does anything, so just relax, alright?"  
  
"Yeah! We'll fuck him up if he does anything to you!" Zeus threw a fist in the air, grinning. The rest of the boys smiled and nodded.  
  
Julie looked up and smiled sheepishly.  
"Heh, thanks. I think I'll be able to handle myself for the most part, though. I have my ways of getting men wrapped around my finger."  
  
Alfonse chuckled. "Wow, I didn't know you could be so manipulative."  
  
"It's just a necessary survival skill I learnt as a kid."  
  
To them, she must've sounded like she was joking, but in reality, she had developed her own ways of getting around people.   
Before her father left her mother, he was very emotionally and verbally abusive towards her. He would always yell at her for everything, whether it be looks, interests, personality and other things.  
Due to this, she learned how to be sneaky and manipulate people into calming down. She developed techniques to truly get inside the human brain and mess with it to her liking. Although, she never used them, as she found herself getting disgusted with herself for doing so and she never found the right reason to use them on people.  
  
"Hey, Jules. It's getting pretty late, y'know?" Lucious peered at her pensive face, causing her to look at him confusedly. "You should go back to your dorm. You look tired, anyways."  
  
She was about to nod it off and say that she was fine, but her loud and sleepy yawn contradicted herself.  
  
"You're right. I'm going to get going now."  
  
"Alright. I'll walk you back, then."  
The lilac-haired prince stood up and held his hand out for Julie to grab. She took it and pulled herself to her feet.  
  
"Thanks," She paused, then looked at the rest of the boys. "I'm going now. See you tomorrow."  
  
They waved her goodbye, and with that, the two headed off. 

* * *

Once Julie made it to her dorm, she immediately jumped onto her bed, not bothering to change or anything. A content sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, enjoying the peace. Her roommate Amelia was already fast asleep, snoring softly. The sound put her at ease, helping her forget the inevitable pain that is going to take place the next day.

”I still can’t believe the situation i’m being forced in...”

She muttered to herself, but then quickly slapped herself on the cheek, punishing herself for thinking about it. There was nothing she could do to stop it. She would have to suck it up and deal with it, like she did with everything else.

After thinking for a while, she decided it was finally time to sleep. The exhaustion had finally dawned on her. Snuggling under the covers, she closed her eyes and started to drift off asleep.

* * *

Morning had finally arrived. The warmth of the sun embraced her body as she sat up from her bed, stretching her arms.

Today would be the start of a terrible series of misfortunate events, she thought to herself. 

She hated the fact that she would have to follow Viggo around. Especially when he was such a troublesome, foulmouthed and borderline dangerous person.

Though, he wasn’t that bad looking. In fact, he was quite attractive. He had beautiful features - a sharp jawline, golden eyes, muscular physique and indigo hair that faded into a honey blonde.

”Stop that! Stop thinking about him!” 

Julie covered her face with her hands and kicked her legs on her bed, as if she was having a tantrum. Why would she even think of him that way? He might be handsome, but his personality is rotten.

The girl got up quietly, trying not to wake up Amelia who was sleeping peacefully on her bed. She had to get ready to pick up Viggo. With a sigh, she headed into the bathroom to fix up her face and hair.

As she was about to leave the dorm, something dawned on her, however.

She didn’t have a nightmare that night, which was especially strange. Her weird dreams seemed to have no particular pattern to them. Some days she would have them, some days she would not.

Strange. Definitely strange.

Julie pulled on her clothes, a halter top and high-waisted skirt since it was the weekend, and left the dorms.

* * *

”You have got to be kidding me.”

Julie stared at Viggo, who was leaned against a light pole, with absolute disbelief. Beside him was Luca, who was checking out some of the girls walking by him. 

As soon as she left the dorm to collect Viggo, she was greeted with the young man standing in front of the girls dormitories, a scowl placed on his face as some girls passed by him and swooned. Luca had been standing right next to him, seemingly ignoring Viggo’s presence and in his own little world.

What were they doing here? Why isn’t Viggo in the night class? Julie thought to herself, as she walked up towards the two.

”Luca, what are you doing here with Viggo?” She asked the boys, fidgeting with the buttons of her uniform.

Luca flashed her a grin. “Got ordered by the big Professor Schuyler to drag this dude here to wait for you. Not my choice.”

Viggo shot him an icy glare. He just laughed in response. 

“...So you’re waiting for me, huh?” Julie looked at Viggo with a dead look in her eyes.

”If it were up to me I wouldn’t be here at all. This is damn annoying.” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

“I don’t want to be here too, alright? So let’s just suck it up and get it over with.”

“Tch. Whatever, Pinkie.”

There it was with that annoying nickname again. Julie cringed at how stupid the name sounded. He’s been calling her that ever since their first encounter, a couple months ago.

”...Let’s get going, before I jump off of a cliff.” Julie gave Luca a thankful smile. “Luca, thanks for escorting him. Sorry you had to go through the trouble.”

Luca shrugged. “No probs. It’s not like I had any choice in the matter anyways. If I said anything other than yes, Schuyler would’ve beaten my ass.”

”Yeah, you’re right.” Julie shuddered at the thought of Headmaster Schuyler, then glanced at Viggo, who was disinterestedly gazing off into the distance.

”Where do you have to go to first? Do you have anywhere you have to be?”

Viggo scowled. “I needa go get some food and shit from the city, but it’s a pain if I have to go with you.”

Julie’s face turned into one of a sour expression. “Well, you’re stuck with me, your Royal Pain In The Ass. Suck it up.”

He growled at her remark, swore under his breath and turned away.

How the hell was she supposed to deal with a guy like him?


End file.
